The Dr and Me
by Harvestmoongal214
Summary: A story about a new girl named Jenna and a doctor named Tim. If your looking for a good laugh read this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. Natsume does.

Have fun reading!

The Dr. and Me 

Chapter One

There I was in my new town. I had just moved from New York to Mineral Town. I wanted a life on the farm. I had just gotten to town when the mayor gave me an awful fright.

"AAHHH!" I screamed frightened. "Why did you scare me like that?!"

"I just wanted to welcome you to Mineral Town. Geesh!" He said madly.

"Sorry." I said rolling my eyes. Just then my new puppy started biting the mayor.

"AAHHH! Get your dog off of me!" He screamed. Then he ran away leaving my puppy behind. I laughed myself silly until I realized my puppy didn't have a name.

"I think P- Diddy suits you well." I said smiling and rubbing his belly.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next chapter I meet the doctor.

Please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

I was excited to be an my new town! I was curious so I decided to meet some people. I met some very interesting people like Gray and Cliff. I also met some weird people but I don't want to mention names. I decided to go over to the poultry farm. There I met Popouri. "Hello" I said smiling and waving. I'm Jenna.

"Well hello! I haven't seen you around here." She said smiling.

"I'm new here." I said looking around.

"Well welcome to Mineral town!"

"Thanks!"

"I have a gift for you." She said handing me a basket. I peaked inside. There was a chick! "Thank you! I said feeling the chicks soft feathers.

"Stop by any time! She said, excited. At that I left for the library. There I found Mary. She was nice and very helpful. I went on my way again and found myself at the Doctor's. I went inside and could have sworn I had seen hearts pop out of my eyes. There was Doctor Tim!

"Come in! he said smiling. I walked closer. He had a great office.

"Well your're a new face!"

"Yep!"

"That's my assistant Ellie." He said pointing to her. Ellie got up and bowed. I just smiled.

"You can talk to me or her on anything." Doctor Tim said. Ellie then motioned me to come to her desk. I slowly approached her. She just kept on smiling. She went on and on but all I could stare at was an _I love Doc_ sign in her desk. At that I decided to leave.

"Come back any time." Doc said smiling.

"Oh I will!" I said closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for all the great comments. Have fun reading!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT HARVEST MOON. THE GOOD OL' FOLKS AT NATSUME DO. **

Chapter 3

After the visit to the Doctor's, I ran home with my new chick. All the way home I thought of good names for her.

_Carolyn? No. Rosellinia. No. Chickida? NO!!! Wait... wait for it... I GOT IT!!! Gigi!! _(Sorry, lightbulb moment there.) I found the perfect place for my little chick. It was a spacy chicken coop. I set Gigi down and gave her a couple kernels of corn. I stepped outside and smelled the fresh air. I loved my farm. I decided to check out my house. I hadn't been in it since I first got here. There my puppy awaited me. I opened up the fridge and decided to make myself dinner. I sat down, turning on the TV, eating a nice grilled cheese. There was nothing on so I turned the TV off in a heartbeat. It was very lonely. DING!

"I got it!" (Sorry another lightbulb moment.) I would throw a party. I was up all night making invitations. I finally decided to go to bed. That night I dreamed the GREAT DREAM.

_There was Ellie and Doctor, standing next to each other. And then, I CAME. Doctor ran right to me, leaving Ellie dead in her tracks. My hair was blowing in the wind and we were running to each other in slow motion._

And then, poof! I woke up. It was all a dream. Dang it. I heard a knock on my door. I unwillingly decided to answer it. It was a nice old man. He stood there and smiled at me.

"My name is Barley." He said, still smiling.

"Hello." I said yawning.

"I was wondering if you wanted a free horse, as a welcoming gift."

"Wow! Really? Sure, thanks!"

"But you'll also need a brush. Here- for five hundred dollars." He said, snatching it away from my reach. I just stood there with my mouth open.

"FINE!" I said, pulling the money out of my pocket. (Boy, I had a lot of money in my pocket!) He had just changed from Nice Old Man to Evil Old Hack.

"Here you go!" He said, snatching the money and giving me my horse and brush. I stood there for a moment, _thinking. _(And there was that dumb old lightbulb again.)

"I got it! I'll name you Prince!" I said, talking to the horse. I stroked Prince's soft mane and led to him to his new stable. I had a party to plan for. And that's exactly what I did.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N Pretty good, eh? Keep on reading and reviewing! Thanks! Ta-ta for now! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N one of my longer ones. Thanks to all who have been reviewing, and special thanks to lumanova03 for editing. ;)** **anyway please review!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Natsume does. **

I picked my final date for the party. It was perfect because Ellie was out of town. The final list of people looked like this:

Dr.

Popuri

Cliff

Gray

Ann

Mary

Karen

Rick. I was real excited. It was Autumn so I decided to try growing some crops. So I went over to the Supermarket.

When I got there, I was greeted by Jeff.

"Excuse me, do you have any seeds?" I asked him.

"Well, what kind of seeds do you want?" He asked.

"Well, what kind of seeds do you have?" I replied.

"Well, we have pumpkin seeds, corn seeds, onion seeds, cucumber seeds, eggplant seeds, turnip seeds, tomato seeds, grape seeds, tree seeds..."

"JUST SHUT UP AND I'LL TAKE THEM ALL!!" So I went home with many seed bags in my hands. You know, planting isn't as easy as it looks. I hoed or sowed, or whatever you want to call it, with all my might, but nothing would happen. I must have done it forever because Zack, who was in charge of the shipments, came.

"Would you like some help?" He asked knowingly.

"I think I got it." I said, still hoeing- or sowing- whatever.

"You know, it might help to use the right end."

"OH! I knew that, I was just- um- uhh..."

"And you have to move it in strokes."

"Well thanks for the help!" I said smiling as he took my shipments.

After many days of hard planting, THAT DAY ARRIVED.

I anxiously awaited as my first guest arrived at my party. I heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said. It was Mary. She came through the door with three books in her arms.

"I thought you would like to read these." She said handing me the three, big, heavy books. I almost fell down thanks to the mass of those things!

We anxiously stared at each other until Popuri finally came.

"I'll go get that." I said running toward the door.

"You go do that." Mary said calling back.

"Hi!" Said Popuri with a box in her hands. I motioned her to come in. She set her coat down and handed me the box.

"For me?" I said puzzled. She nodded. I quickly tore off the top and found a beautiful box. So I opened that box and found some delicious chocolates.

"Thank you!" I said hugging her. We all sat and talked for about 15 minutes until we heard another knock on the door. I slowly opened the door and found Dr.

"Hello!" I said smiling. "Come in!"

"Sorry, but Ellie couldn't come." He said slowly walking inside.

"What a shame!" I said sarcasticly.

We talked and more people came until finally everyone was here. Everyone had their seats and dug into the feast.

"So Dr. what is your favorite food?" I asked smiling.

"Well I'm a sucker for blue grass." He said laughing.

"Wow!" I have to try that some time."

"My turn to ask the question." Dr. said. "What's your favorite place?"

"New York. Besides Mineral Town." I said quickly with my mouth full.

"That's where my dream job is. I want a job with some snobs in a new clinic." He commented. I just smiled happily.

"Who wants dessert?" Popuri asked standing up.

"ME!" Shouted Gray, Karen, Ann, Cliff, Rick, and Mary all at the same time. We all had a chocolate and there were still some left over for me to have during the week. When everyone but Popuri left I plopped down on the couch exhausted.

"So... You and Dr.?" Popuri asked knowingly.

"Is it that obvious?" We both talked for at least an hour until she realized she better get home. It was a good night I thought as I slowly fell asleep.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N An Ellie- fan torture. Lol, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Natsume does. And I love Natsume.**

When I got up the next morning I didn't feel too good so I decided to go to the clinic. When I got there Dr. And Ellie were talking.

"Welcome back, Ellie." Said Dr.

"Thank you. How was you're night off?" She asked.

"Great! I went to Jenna's. She had a great party. You should have been there!"

"Yeah, too bad." Said Ellie sarcastically. Then I came in.

"Jenna!" Exclaimed Dr. "How may I help you?"

"I need an examination." I said poorly.

"Ok, 10g please." He examined me then gave me the news.

"You're stamina is fine and you have no fatigue. All you need is some good food and vitamins."

"Thanks." I said walking over to Ellie. She handed me a big bottle filled with vitamins. I took two and hoped to feel better. I headed for the door when suddenly Dr. stopped me.

"Hey Jenna?" He said nervously. "Would you... you know... like to go to the Harvest Moon festival with me tonight?"

"Sure! How about seven?" I said enthusiastically.

"Sound great!" Replied Dr., sounding relieved. Then I exited the Clinic and rushed to see Popuri.

"Popuri! Popuri!" I shouted.

"She's in the back." Said Lillia, her mom. I found her feeding chickens.

"Guess what!" I shouted.

"What?" She said puzzled.

"I'm going with Dr. To the Harvest Moon Festival!"

"Wow. That's so romantic. I wish Kai and I could do something like that." I stood there puzzled.

"We used to be together, but now he always is gone in Fall, when the Full Moon Festival is."

"But you are coming tonight, aren't you?" I asked sadly.

"No." She said looking down. "Not this year."

"Well if you change you're mind..." I trailed off. I then, sadly walked home. I heard several stories on the way, coming from the young men of the village. All about the same thing. This is what they said:

"Ellie asked me to the Harvest Moon Festival, but I already had a date and now she's going with her little brother Stu." This cheered me up a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**A/N Haha for Ellie!!! In this chapter I refer to the Full Moon Festival as the Harvest Moon Festival. I like that name better, but that's just my personal opinion. Anyway please review! **

**Disclaimer: I told you, don't own Harvest Moon. Natsume does.**

I hurried home and put on my flower shirt, my pink overalls, and my nice black shoes. When I was done I stepped outside and went to Princes' stable. I brushed his thick mane and whispered in his ear.

"Get big and strong now."

Finally my date arrived.

"Ready to go?" He asked patiently.

"I was born ready!" I said smiling.

We talked all the way up the mountain. There were couples everywhere, including Ellie and Stu. Dr. walked me up to the very tip of the mountain. And there it was: The Harvest Moon!

"It's wonderful." I said.

"Kind of like you." Dr. replied. I just stood there and blushed shyly. He walked me home after the festival. This time he was talking and I was thinking. _He thinks I'm wonderful! _I thought. _Wow! _I was sad when we got to my door.

"See you around?" He asked.

"Totally." I whispered. I stepped inside, put on my pajamas, and jumped in bed with P-Diddy. I couldn't fall asleep for two reasons. The Dr. and my sad friend Popuri. What was I going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**A/N thanks to all who have been reviewing! This one is cute! Enjoy D**

**disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters. Natsume does, so please don't sue me!!!**

Many months went by. Everyday I did the same thing:

Get up, feed animals, go to the clinic to see Dr., then go to bed. But one summer day that all changed. I went to see Popuri when I ran into somebody.

"Watch it!" I said to the man.

"Sorry I was... Hey you're a new face!"

"Yeah I'm Jenna. Who're you?"

"I'm Kai!" He said kindly. At that moment I ran.

"Hey where ya goin?" He shouted. I ran right back to my house and started making phone calls. Later that day I found Popuri reading books at the library. I pulled her all the way to her house.

"What are you doing?" She asked puzzled.

"Just go inside!" I said shoving her. Inside was a table with candles, Ann and Karen carrying the food, and Kai sitting at the table. Popuri just stood there crying. Kai waved to her and she waved back.

"You are the best friend a girl could have!" She said hugging me. Kai and Popuri started getting into a deep conversation about calling each other and other stuff so I left. I headed to the clinic and found Dr. outside the door with a towel in his hand.

"Up for some fireworks?" He said smiling.

"Totally!" I whispered. We ran to the beach and were later accompanied by Popuri and Kai. Basically, the whole village was there. Everyone was now cheering. Dr. and I watched the magnificent show. There were blue and red fireworks, swirly and smiley fireworks... I could go on forever. As we walked home I still had lights in my eyes.

"Which was you're favorite, Doc?" I asked.

"The blue swirly! By the way, you can call me Tim now."

"Sounds good Tim!" I said laughing. We approached my door and we both said good- night. He left and I climbed into bed and thought of my wonderful day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**A/N yaay! Last chapter! does last chapter dance ok hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Natsume does.**

I got to bed real late that night so I wanted to sleep in. I wasn't expecting and 7 O' Clock wake up call! I slowly dragged my feet to the door. I opened it and found Tim.

"I got it!" He exclaimed.

"Got what?" I said yawning.

"The job in New York!"

"That's great!" I said enthusiastically.

"I gotta go tell everyone!" He said, running off. I thought about what he had said for a moment.

"HE GOT THE JOB!" I screamed, horrified, realizing what it meant.

I quickly got dressed and went to the Poultry Farm. It looked as if the whole town was there. They said Tim had just left.

"I can't believe this!" I said, devastated.

"Who'd have thought?" Said Mary sadly.

"Not me." Said a voice from the corner. It turned out to be Gray.

"You're still coming to my bash tomorrow night aren't you?" Asked Kai. It was his end of summer party.

"No, sorry. Another time." And with that I left. I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, plus the next. P-Diddy even looked sad. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"You're coming with me." Said Popuri pulling me out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to loosen her grip.

"You'll see." She said grinning. We went all the way to the beach.

"No I..."

I stopped dead in my tracks. There was Tim. I couldn't breathe. I felt like crying but instead hugged Popuri. Kai turned on some music and Tim and I danced.

"Why did you stay here when you could be with the snobs in New York?" I asked puzzled.

"Because I love you." He said smiling. And we end our story with a kiss.


End file.
